Waterloo Road does Facebook!
by waterlooroadlover2012
Summary: Waterloo Road fic with a twist! It joined the modern era, with the teachers and pupils on Facebook! Puts things in a different way! Turns out the teachers can use text talk and smileys- just like the pupils! :P Characters from all 8 series, completely different to any other fic like this!
1. Chapter 1

**I thought I'd try something different, so Waterloo Road Facebook style! I've mixed in the characters from series 1-8 so they all are involved! **

**I don't own any of the Waterloo Road characters:/**

**First chapters for the teachers, the second will be the pupils and from then on it'll be mixed.**

Members- Teachers

Rachel Fleet

Adam Fleet

Kim Campbell

Andrew Treneman

Steph Haydock

Matt Wilding

Cesca Kirby

Tom Clarkson

Davina Shackleton

Lorraine Donnegan

Michael Byrne

Karen Fisher

Rob Scotcher

Chris Mead

_Rachel Mason updated her status:_

My gorgeous hubby and I are pleased to announce that we are going to have an addition to our family in March 2014!

_**9 people like this.**_

_**Kim Campbell commented: **__Congratulations Rachel and Adam, we're happy for you! Lots of love from the Campbell/Treneman household xxxx_

_**Rachel Fleet commented: **__Thank you Kim, we need to meet up soon, girlie gossip day soon?xxxx_

_**Kim Campbell commented: **__Yes Rach, how about next Thursday?xxxxx_

_**Adam Fleet commented: **__You two and your girlie gossip days :P I don't mind Rach, go and have fun;)3_

_**Rachel Fleet commented: **__Why thank you husband ;) you can go and see your parents, I think you last saw them a month ago, tut tut;)3_

_**Adam Fleet liked Rachel Fleet's comment.**_

_Lorraine Donnegan- Michael Byrne_

Oi Byrne. Drinks at the pub tonight? Celebrate the end of term?:)

**Michael Byrne liked this.**

**Michael Byrne commented:**

Nice Miss ;) yes there's drinks at the pub, all staff welcome, not sure how many are on fb, don't think Grantly even knows how to turn the laptop on :P let everyone know and I'll see you later.

**Lorraine Donnegan commented:**

Okay then, I will spread the word :P

**Cesca Kirby posted a new photo.**

Mine and Jonahs new house in London! 5 min walk away from the uni and 10 min drive for me to work at the local private school! We've finally done it!

**7 people liked this.**

**Karen Fisher commented:**

Well we're pleased for you, love from me, Rob and the kids. You've certainly had a year of it an deserve happiness now! Xxx

**Cesca Kirby commented:**

Thanks Karen, why don't you come up and visit at some point? Xxx

**Karen Fisher commented:**

Yes okay, we'll bring everyone and make it a break, we'll rent a room out or something and then we'll meet with you and Jonah xxx

**Rob Scotcher liked Karen Fishers comment.**

**Cesca Kirby commented:**

Okay! Sounds good! Let me know when you've sorted the dates!xxx

**I know its a bit short but y'know!**

**So what did you think? Let me know whether you want me to carry it on or not!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to the people who reviewed the first chapter! This is the second and about the students! Hope you like it!**

Members- students:

Chlo Charles

Donte Charles

Mika Grainger

Brett Aspinall

Connor Mulgrew

Imogen Stewart

Jess Fisher

Aiden Scotcher

Vicki McDonald

Ronan Burley

Bex Fisher

Maddi Diamond

Dynasty Barry

Kevin Chalk

Bolton Smilie

Michaela White

Phil Ryan

Paul Langley

Jonah Kirby

_Chlo Grainger updated her status:_

Cant believe my little girl is 1 today! Happy birthday my gorgeous girlie love from Mummy and Daddy xxxxxx- **with Donte Charles.**

_16 people like this._

**Mika Grainger commented:**

Happy birthday Izzie, lots of hugs and kisses from me and **Brett **xxx

**Chlo-**Mum would've been proud of what you've done, she'll be looking down on you beaming with pride, always in our hearts, love you :* xxxx

**Chlo Charles, Donte Charles and Brett Aspinall like this comment.**

**Chlo Charles commented:**

Thank you Mika, means a lot, she's always with us, RIP Mum, we love you, Mika call me later okay? Xxxxx

**Mika Grainger liked this comment.**

_Dynasty Barry updated her relationship status to- __**In a relationship with Kevin Chalk.**_

_10 people like this._

**Imogen Stewart commented:**

Finally! You two were starting to get on my nerves Cus it was clear that you fancied eachother;) now we can go on double dates;)xxx

**Dynasty Barry commented:**

Haha thanks Im:') and yeah sure, **Connor **and **Kevin**, what do you think?xxxx

**Connor Mulgrew commented:**

Fine by me, Im always sorts me out so I don't mind;) let the women sort it out **Kevin**, we'll just tag along;)

**Kevin Chalk commented:**

Agreed Connor, but yeah fine by me;)

_Aiden Scotcher posted a new photo- __**with Jess Fisher.**_

So proud of my girl, we've got a healthy little boy, Freddie James Scotcher, weighing 6lbs and 5ozs, born at and baby are doing well, just a very proud Daddy standing here right now:')

_19 people like this._

**Vicki McDonald commented:**

Congratulations from me and **Ronan**, love to you all xxxxx

**Aiden Scotcher commented:**

Thank you Vicks, come and see us soon, call me later and I'll give you the new address because me and Jess have moved out of the main house, and have got a lovely flat, courtesy of Dad and Karen, speak later xxxx

**Vicki McDonald commented:**

Okay thanks Aiden, yeah speak later. Xxx

_Jonah Kirby updated his status:_

Me and Ces would like to announce that we are expecting a baby girl! We found out today and wanted everyone to know, she's due in 5 months time and we can't wait!3

_10 people like this._

**Chlo Grainger commented:**

Congrats! Have fun there! Little girls are cute but cheeky as we've found out with our Izzie! At least you can make a start on the nursery!xx

**Jonah Kirby commented:**

Haha thanks Chlo, yep will do! Have had Ces onto me about that already!:Pxx

_Chlo Grainger likes this._

_**So that's the second chapter, what do you think about it? :)**_


End file.
